Josiah Jordan Anderson (1846-1926)
near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = Robert Sanders Anderson |Mother = Sarah Elizabeth Wooten |Spouse = Laura L. Shepard |Marriage = in Houston County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Robert Sanders Anderson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} Josiah Jordan Anderson was the sixth child of Robert S. Anderson and Sallie Wooten. He was known as "Joe" or "J. J.". He served in the Civil War under his brother Capt. Ruel W. Anderson as a private and guidon (flagbearer). Their unit, Co. B of the 14th GA Light Artillery, was known as "Anderson's Battery". It saw significant action before he joined on February 27, 1864, shortly before he turned 18. He joined a group of veterans of Murfreesboro, Tullahoma Campaign, Hoover's Gap, Chickamauga and Chattanooga. He would serve with them as they fought in and around Atlanta, during the Savannah Campaign, including the Battle of Griswoldville, and finally in the Carolinas Campaign. A biography of him makes note of his actions during Griswoldville. With the flagpole "shot to splinters", Joe rashly decided to stand on his horse and wave the flag where it could be seen. Quickly, the horse was shot down, landing on Joe's legs. Thinking him dead, his fellows removed the horse and Joe rose up, took the flag and proceeded to continue waving it as high as he could. After the war, Joe married Miss Laura Shepard of Hayneville in neighboring Houston Co. He settled into life as a large landowner and planter. While his brother Ruel became the town's most prominent businessman, Joe was content to stick to his roots. He and Laura had six living children and numerous grandchildren. His bio states that he and Laura "left a rich legacy of an honorable and useful life." Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Josiah Jordan Anderson and Laura L. Shepard' |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Huntsville, Madison County, Alabama}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = Pine Bluff?, Jefferson County, Arkansas?}} |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} References *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Orange Hill Cemetery. *Anderson, Robert Sanders and Sallie Wooten, Bible record. *A Brief History on Captain Anderson and the Battery *Harris, Virginia Speer. History of Pulaski and Bleckley Counties, Georgia 1808-1956, Vol II. Macon, GA: Hawkinsville Chapter, DAR, 1957. 2v. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. "Joe J. Anderson". Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, C. 1975. *Henry, William R. 1825-1898 Marriage Records for Houston County, Georgia, Vol. I. *Could also examine: **1850 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1860 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1870 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1880 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1900 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1910 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1920 Pulaski County, Georgia Census Category:Anderson (surname) Anderson, Josiah Jordan Anderson, Josiah Jordan Anderson, Josiah Jordan Anderson, Josiah Jordan Category:Non-SMW people articles